


The Sweet Escape

by LoveAndPeac3



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, In the Flesh BBC Prompt Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveAndPeac3/pseuds/LoveAndPeac3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Kieren make some sweet memories during a road trip. Created for the prompt at <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://inthefleshbbc.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://inthefleshbbc.livejournal.com/">inthefleshbbc</a> <a href="http://inthefleshbbc.livejournal.com/789.html">Prompt Fest</a>: <a href="http://inthefleshbbc.livejournal.com/789.html?thread=15125#t15125">road trip</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweet Escape




End file.
